Various different forms of safe boxes heretofore have been provided and when a safe box is constructed of adequately thick high strength metals and provided with a secure and armored lock, all but extraordinary means for opening such a safe box are prevented. Accordingly, inasmuch as such extraordinary means usually may not be practiced without the use of tools which are not normally carried by a burglar or which may be difficult to transport, the only manner in which entrance into a strongly constructed safe box may be gained is for a burglar or other thief to steal the safe box and to transport the same to an area in which the necessary extraordinary means to open the safe box may be carried out.
Therefore, it is extremely important to provide a safe box with means by which it may be anchored relative to an immovable object. If such anchoring can be accomplished in a manner to prevent removal of the safe box independent of extraordinary means, all but the most serious attempts to gain access to the contents of a safe box are prevented.
Accordingly, a need exists for a strongly constructed safe box, such as those which are presently commercially available, incorporating means by which the safe box may be suitably anchored to an immovable object in order to prevent its removal by other than extraordinary means.
Examples of various different forms of safe boxes including means for anchoring the safe boxes relative to immovable objects as well as various forms of anchoring devices to be used in conjunction with other objects to be prevented from being stolen are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 486,256, 924,824, 1,352,906, 1,500,977, 1,796,502 1,955,809, 2,180,117 2,755,748, 2,911,814 and 3,625,031.